


Never Again

by ThePigtailGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: &, Bittersweet Ending, Cute, F/M, Forbidden Love, Major character death - Freeform, Miraculous AU, Witch - Freeform, adrinette au, damn so sad, fairy tale, prince - Freeform, so beautiful at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePigtailGirl/pseuds/ThePigtailGirl
Summary: A prince and a witch fall in love, what should they do with this forbidden sentiment?





	Never Again

Once upon a time, in the middle of the summer, two people feel in love. At one side, the valiant prince Adrien, and at the other the young and kind witch Marinette. Every night the couple met to share their forbidden love and every night their love become bigger and stronger, and their relationship grew and grew until they become one.

When the king discovered with whom his son was spending all his nights, the anger he felt consumed him. In that same day the king organized a group of soldiers for an ambush to kill the odious witch at that same night.

The army of his father were on their way to put an end to that love story while the prince was on his way to his lover. The witch was waiting for her beloved prince at the same place as usual, she was so happy and anxious to meet him that she didn't notice a lurking soldier pointing an arrow towards her heart. The prince arrived just before the arrow was fired and he ran towards her in time to jumped in front of his lady to protect her.

The scream could be heard through all the kingdom. The floor was bathed in blood and the sound of weeping filled the place. The prince was dead. The murderer of his highness ran away when he realized that the person he shot was not the target ordered.

The witch cried all night long for her beloved prince. When the sun rised the last tear fell from her eye. And her heart, that once was bright and pure, turned black and was corrupted by anger.

The prince didn't know, but inside of her was child of the unfortunate couple that awaited birth. The witch cursed the child and promised that she'd make it suffer a thousand times more than she had suffered.

The months went by and when the day of the birth arrived the witch was prepared to give the child the curse of sufferring that she had promised. But when she saw the face of the child tears fell from her eyes. The child emanated the same purity of her father and her smile made her remember the happiness that she once had.

"Emma." The name rolled off her mouth automatically with a sweet smile that hadn't beeen shone in a long while.

The death of her beloved prince left a scar in her heart, one so big and deep that Marinette never thought one day would be able to heal, let alone forget. But just the glance to the newborn baby in her arms made her feel like that broken heart had begun beating again. 

That baby, that little form of life had turned so precious to her in so many ways and in a so short amount of time that she couldn't even explain. She once had let something as important as that infant escape through her grasp, but she would never let taht happen again. In that day she promised herself that she would protect this child and never let anyone and anyhing so precious from her ever again.


End file.
